


Dejected Sigh

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: We Found It On Tumblr [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, College, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fraternity should be sued for false advertising.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://criminal--bear.tumblr.com/post/109155850525/my-fave-overheard-on-campus-moment-of-all-time-was">this Tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejected Sigh

Puck slumps into his usual seat and leans his head back before turning it to watch Finn sit down next to him. “No more classes today.” 

“Yeah, but Brandon’s classes were over at two, so he’s there,” Finn says, frowning and also slumping in his seat in Puck’s direction. “He’s always there.”

“You think he’s got that phobia thing about open spaces?” 

“The acrobat one? Yeah, maybe,” Finn says. He nudges Puck’s foot with his foot. 

“We should leave brochures for the counseling center on his bed,” Puck says as he nudges Finn’s foot in return. 

“Yeah. Or we could change the locks. Might buy us a half-hour at least.”

“‘Guys’,” Puck says in a higher-pitched voice than usual. “‘Guys, why is the door locked? Why don’t you have shirts on?’”

“Maybe the frat was a stupid idea,” Finn says.

“They didn’t tell us we were going to be in a four-person room. You think that counts as false advertising?” 

“Probably. We should ask for our money back.”

“Or money for a motel room for at least one night,” Puck says. 

“Yeah, we should do that,” Finn says. “I’m getting kinda tired of pants-around-the-ankles bathroom quickie blowjobs.”

“Yeah, me too. Or taking showers really early so no one notices the handjobs,” Puck says, sighing slightly. 

“Yeah,” Finn sighs. 

“You think we’re like… virgins again by now?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, with another sigh. “So, do you want a blowjob after this?”

Puck nods slowly and then sighs loudly. “Yes.” He pauses again. “It’s better than nothing, right?” 

Finn slumps even lower in his seat. “Yeah.”

“Maybe we could pay them to leave for a couple of hours.” 

“Maybe we could barricade the door.”

Puck nods as the professor starts talking, and in between doodling, trying to take notes, and listening to the lecture, he comes to a conclusion: they need to chance running into his mom or Burt or Carole. 

“I’ve figured it out,” Puck says to Finn as class ends and he closes his notebook. 

“Yeah?”

“I think we’ve just got to take a chance. We’re still technically in Lima. If we left now, we might have a few hours before we’d have to avoid any parents.” 

“My place or your place?” Finn asks. 

“Well, yours has that huge picture of you from senior year on the wall above Carole’s sewing machine, which could be cool. Like having sex with two of you.” 

“Yeah, that’s weird, dude.”

“Maybe for _you_ ,” Puck says, standing up and bumping his hip against Finn’s. “Mine, we’d have to use the couch bed.” 

“Okay, my place, then,” Finn says. “You need to grab anything from the dorm?”

“Besides this?” Puck asks, waiting until they’re leaving the classroom to grab Finn’s ass with one hand. “We need lube, dude. I stopped carrying it around a week ago ‘cause it just made me sad every time I opened my backpack.” 

“Can’t we just get some at the CVS?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah, good point, I don’t want to see Brandon’s face, either,” Puck says, giving Finn’s ass another squeeze. 

Finn grins. “Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
